


"Silk" by Minervafan

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [61]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Garters, Sexual Fantasy, Silk hosiery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: It's said that anything can be had for a price ... and one officer on the Enterprise is willing to pay it.  Even if that item can't be used outside the confines of a ship's cabin.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	"Silk" by Minervafan

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Minervafan and is copyright (c) 2000 by Minervafan. This story is Rated PG-13.
> 
> This story is posted here by express consent of the author.

It was said anything could be had for a price. And though processes had been perfected which rendered the use of silk worms barbaric at worst, redundant at best, there were still those who were willing to pay top price for the real thing.

A Starfleet officer's salary for an entire month, for instance.

But it was worth it to feel the subtle textures, the unmistakable smoothness of real silk stockings against the skin. Fingers carefully unfolded each sublime article, carefully designed to accommodate longer, less fragile legs. Light shone through the opaque brown fabric, pulled taut against the lean hand.

The door was locked. No need for crewmates to know about this little indulgence. Nobody would understand anyway. And why should they? Replicators could produce silk far superior to the real thing.

But replicators could not produce the thrill of inch after inch covering long, firm legs. Replicators could not simulate the feel in the pit of the stomach as first one, then the other stocking was attached to the garter belt.

No, this was a pleasure which could not be replicated.

Silk stockings. Spiked heels. Garters.

The feeling expanded, enveloped, filled the cabin with a surreal exotic anticipation. The bed seemed softer, more inviting, as the back of the legs pressed through silk into the firm mattress.

Images swirled. Spock, on the bed. Chapel, standing. Silk surrounding, silk encompassing. Wrists fastened, ankles firmly bound -- silk.

It was unbearable. It couldn't last long enough -- it never lasted long enough. The image was too powerful. Hands moved lower, finding that spot which would move the moment forward to its logical outcome. So close, so close.

Finally, a cry. A release. Tiny beads of perspiration filtered through the silk stockings.

Spock released his breath, finally finding the strength to straighten the garters and hose he wore with such gleeful recklessness.

No one could ever find out about this.

The End


End file.
